


The Consequences of Falling in Love with a Sociopath

by Gigiluna11, kurisutenchan



Category: Raise wa Tanin ga Ii
Genre: And in that universe love exists, As canonical as I can make it with the limited number of chapters we have to work with so far, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, He is Literally Crazy, Humor, Masochism, One Shot Collection, Possible AU one day maybe, Romance, So not the one we are currently living in, Two Insanely Stubborn Main Characters, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigiluna11/pseuds/Gigiluna11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisutenchan/pseuds/kurisutenchan
Summary: A collaborative collection of one-shots that are each their own little moment between our strong-willed heroine Somei Yoshino and her sociopathic yakuza man, Miyama Kirishima.





	1. Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Kahcicamera here, trying to figure out what I'm supposed to write in this box.
> 
> I guess I'll start with this: Welcome to The Consequences of Falling in Love with a Sociopath!
> 
> This work started out of a mutual love for the manga Raise wa Tanin ga Ii and the wish for more content from the series. So we thought, if no one else is making it, why not us?
> 
> So here we are, Gigiluna11 and I, presenting you with our own personal series headcannons turned into one-shots for us all to enjoy the little moments of their relationship. This is my first written piece that I have ever shared with the world, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Let us know your thoughts if you've got a second to comment, or let us know what headcannons you think would make some nice fluff!
> 
> I present you with our first installment of the series, Stitches.

Yoshino jolted up in the night, her hand automatically finding the handle of the knife under her pillow as she frantically looked around in the dark. She was met by silence, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of her empty room, anxious heartbeat pounding in her ears. She swore she had heard…

Thud. Thud.

That.

She jumped up from her futon, the knife coming before her defensively. Three more hard knocks on the wood came from outside, and she couldn’t help but jolt slightly at the sound. Steeling herself, she followed the noise to the front door, desperately trying to take deep breaths as she gripped the knob and nervously cracked it open.

There he was, giddy smile and all. God, who else besides Kirishima would have been at her door in the middle of the night? She let out a relieved sigh and loosened her grip on her weapon, her other hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. “Were you planning to kill me?” He questioned, eyes moving curiously to the object in her hand, only earning him a glare as she set her potential murder weapon down on the hallway table.

“I still might.”

Kirishima’s grin widened with her words. A long breath escaped her lips as she sleepily brought a hand down her face…

His hand brushing hers brought her back to the him standing before her, eyes immediately falling on his cheek where the skin had split open. A small gasp left her lips as her hands quickly moved to cradle his face, turning him slightly to see in the low light from the courtyard lamps. With her lips pursed and brows furrowed she examined him before falling back with her usual look of pity. Flipping on the light, she waved him in and left him to remove his shoes while she got her medical kit.

Was she surprised to have him turn up in the middle of the night with injuries? No, not in the slightest. 

By the time she returned to the main room with her supplies in hand Kirishima had already taken his seat in front of her couch. He happily watched her move to sit in front of him, pulling her feet into his lap, anything he could do to get her skin closer to his. He immediately settled his chin on her bare knees, arms folded behind her legs to steady her, smiling as he waited for her to thread the needle and begin her work.

Yoshino set out lacing the thread through his cheek. By no surprise, this man didn’t even flinch as the point repeatedly pierced his skin and pulled the coarse cord tight. He kept his head as still as possible, cheek against her knee as he stared up at her contentedly. Even with her eyes focused on her stitching she could see his own moving as he seemed to be etching every line of her face into his memory, from her intense brow to way she bit her lip in concentration. 

For a while they stayed like this, him sitting there with his head in her lap while she mended his face as if she was mending his torn clothing. It was a skill that she had mastered since coming to Tokyo, the frequency of which she found herself tending to his injuries would have been alarming if he wasn’t damn near inhuman. At times she had to wonder if he got injured purposely so she would have to be his personal nurse, and if she was honest, she would not be shocked in the slightest if that was his underlying motivation for half the fights he got into.

Yoshino was the one who finally broke the silence, curiosity getting the better of her. “What did you do this time?”

“I met Ayano-san’s boyfriend.” 

Her hands came to an immediate stop mid-stitch. She narrowed her eyes on him. “I thought you weren’t seeing her anymore,” the words were forced through clenched teeth.

Kirishima only smiled wider, his eyes closed as always. “I only need you, Yoshino.”

Irritation was pooling in the pit of her stomach, a low simmer of emotion. “Ay,” she snapped, tugging hard on the thread,” that’s not a no, you shithead.” She abandoned her gentle touch, pushing the needle through his skin one last time and tying the suture off tight and rough like she could actually hurt him. She knew well enough that he probably couldn’t even feel it anyways, but it was for her own satisfaction to pretend she might be able to inflict pain on him.

He didn’t even wince.

Kirishima watched her silently for a moment before uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on her ankles, massaging lightly for a moment. With slow movements he pressed onwards, moving his hands up her legs in a near sensual manner, up, up, up, until his hands reached the soft flesh behind her knees. With wide eyes and greedy fingers, he kneaded the bare skin of her legs, never losing the mischievous smile that seemed to be seared onto his face. “Would you be mad at me if I was?”

Her face twisted into a disgusted scowl, pulling out of his grasp immediately to stand and look down her nose at him. “I’m not going to humor you with an answer,” she snapped, the anger in her chest beginning to rise.

She was not a jealous person. She knew all about his past and the girls he had on the side before, with an unfortunate and alarming amount of detail. Even so, it had never really bothered her besides being weird in general. But that was before, and while it was slightly off-putting that he had continued to see them while regularly confessing his love for her, now that their feelings were finally mutual those girls were the last thing she wanted to hear about from the man who was supposed to be exclusively intimate with her alone.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t hear Kirishima get up from the floor and move over to where she was stretching herself in the closet to get the medical kit back on the top shelf. She didn’t realize he was there until muscular arms seized her waist, a head coming to rest in the soft skin between her neck and shoulder.

“I promise, I’m not,” his voice soft, muffled naturally by the positioning of his face in the crook of her neck.

For a moment she stood frozen, a little shocked by him sneaking up behind her, a little trying to process what he had said. And perhaps a little distracted by the warm feeling of his lips on her skin, too.

Yoshino brought her hand to his head, gently running her fingers through his hair, a little textured from his hair products but still soft and satisfying to touch. She let out a long sigh, one of defeat, as she spoke softly,” Oi, it isn’t funny to joke about shit like that anymore,” she couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose in annoyance.

He nuzzled deeper, smiling against her skin. She hoped that was meant to be akin to a nod.

Almost immediately she found Kirishima’s lips on her neck, gently making their way from her collarbone to the line of her jaw. She couldn’t help but release a long breath, resisting the urge to relax into him and let him continue what he was trying to start. 

Instead, she gave him a few pats on the head, an attempt to signal him to cease his ministrations. “Okay, okay,” she sighed kindly,” it’s time for me to go back to bed.” Still, he refused to cease his actions, his hands beginning to roam around her waist. 

Yoshino had to take a deep breath, attempting to quell the annoyance boiling within after the nice moment they had shared. “I’m serious, Kirishima,” she warned, her voice louder this time. She pulled harder, trying to loosen his grasp with no luck. She knew he wasn’t going to let go that easily, but she wasn’t about to turn back and let him have his way, she was too stubborn to give in like that.

“Hey, shit-for-brains!” she sent her elbow back into his ribs as hard as she possibly could. She pushed off his chest and turned quickly, chest heaving as she stood across from him, arms out defensively as he laughed in glee. Her voice was stern as she tried to keep her voice down so the whole main house didn’t come running to see the excitement. “Time to leave.”

For a moment they just stood there. She eyed his unmoving form suspiciously; she knew better than to trust him with that fake smile plastered on his face.

“Can’t I come sleep with you?”

“No way!” Yoshino snapped. 

Before she realized, he had snatched one of her hands, pulling her hard into his chest. “Ay! No!” She shrieked in protest. But he was stronger than her, and she knew no amount of swinging limbs would keep him at arms-length, but she could damn well try. Still, he overpowered her, bringing his lips to her forehead tenderly.

Then all the sudden he let go.

“Sweet dreams,” he opened his eyes sincerely,” Yoshino.” Kirishima turned and made his way towards the door, uncharacteristically accepting his defeat.

Yoshino stood in place, arms still raised, eyeing him suspiciously as he pulled his shoes on. She followed after him, finding herself leaning against the arched entryway. After a moment he stood once more and turned to her, flashing one last giddy smile before opening the door.

“Goodnight,” she called after him, examining his back as he walked across the courtyard to the main house. 

Pausing just before he opened his own door, he turned to her, wide grin on his face. He brought a hand to his mouth, blowing her a kiss with the dumbest smile she’d seen on him yet. She received his gesture with a happily content eyeroll, fighting back a smile that would only encourage him to keep her up all night. Turning her back, she returned to bed for the few hours she had, until she knew sunrise would come and he would be knocking on her door again.


	2. Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, Kahcicamera here!
> 
> First off, thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read our story. Second, thank you for coming back!
> 
> You may notice our timeline is going to jump around a bit, and this one takes place prior to the last. It's a wee bit shorter than the last, but you'll forgive me, right? Especially once I tell you there will be weekly updates, will that make it better?
> 
> Once again, Gigiluna11 and I hope you enjoy the piece, and if you're feeling generous, feel free to leave us a comment or constructive criticism or even suggestions for topics I can tackle, because they make me super happy and I'll love you forever.

Yoshino could feel his eyes on her, glancing frequently to see what expression would be on her face. Despite this annoying movement from her peripheral vision, she kept her eyes trained on the television screen, hands idly picking at the popcorn in her lap.

If she was being honest, the movie wasn’t her type, but it was Kirishima’s request and by this point it was less tiring to just go along with him. It’s not that Yoshino hated horror movies, but being from a yakuza family she had easily seen much worse up close and in person. For god’s sake, she had seen Kirishima himself spear a man through the eye with a fork. Really, there was nothing that scared her more than the man beside her on that couch.

They hadn’t been watching long and he was already on her last nerve, fidgeting and moving and being a huge distraction. Not that she was interested in the movie in the least bit, but if she had to sit there and watch it, she’d like to be able to without being constantly drawn to the movement on the other end of the couch. Sometimes, more often than not, the man was absolutely insufferable.

With her eyes still fixed on the screen she sighed, trying to calm herself but unable to keep the displeased tone from seeping out with her words. “What is wrong with you?!” She turned to look at him, her eyes dark with frustration.

He cocked his head to the side questioningly,” I have no idea what you mean.” But the smile on his face told her that he wanted something.

Yoshino narrowed her eyes at him, knowing full well that he was lying to her. “You keep staring at me.”

“Am I not allowed to look at your beautiful face?” He posed politely, his grin widening in a false play of innocence.

“Oi, shut up.” She scowled. Her eyes stayed on him another moment, looking from his insincere face down to the fist his cheek was resting on as he relaxed against the arm of the couch, then to his fingers fiddling in his lap, before turning back to the television and a woman frantically running from… something?

She couldn’t help but be hyperaware of him now.

After a short while of watching the characters on screen make poor decisions that would leave them vulnerable to the madman in pursuit, he shifted closer to her, their bodies separated by several inches and his arm bent against the top of the sofa. Just as she was about to turn and protest their proximity that had decreased significantly, he reached over her and dug his hand into the bowl in her lap. She froze, watching him out of the corner of her eye as he pulled back and munched on the snack, his eyes solidly fixed on the screen. He looked so interested, and she idly wondered if he was aroused by it, not that it would be surprising in the least bit if that was why he enjoyed the genre.

The next time he reached over, she leaned slightly back, but this didn’t stop his chest from coming to brush against her arm as he grabbed an entire handful with greedy fingers. Yoshino breathed in deep as he again reached over, her patience now shot.

“Can I help you?” she snapped, causing him to freeze mid-reach.

He stayed still, his surprised turning to the same smile she was growing to severely dislike. “Nope.”

But his answer didn’t make her any less wary, in fact, she was more bothered than before. Her jaw was clenched tight, she breathed deeply as she looked him directly in his falsely cheerful eyes. “Seriously, what do you want?”

Kirishima let out a strange internal laugh, like he was amused with her irritation. He wiggled his fingers in the bowl. “Popcorn,” he answered with an innocent shrug. The rest of him stayed still, looking back and forth between her eyes as if studying her. Uncomfortable, she opened her mouth to ask him to move, but he cut her off before she could get the words out of her mouth. “Does this not scare you?”

“How could I be scared a’ ghosts when I’ve seen ya’ beat a man near to death with a rock in an alley?”

His eyes widened for a moment, surprised by the deadpan answer she supplied. With a brief nod accepting her answer, he began moving again, finally leaning away to enjoy more of the popcorn.

Yoshino eyed him suspiciously. There had to be a reason, and even after a few moments passed she couldn’t shake it off, she just had to ask,” Why?”

“Why what?” he shook his head like he was ignorant of the point she was getting at, eyes glued on a man on-screen who’d just taken a knife to the thigh and was attempting to hobble away from danger.

She let out a deep, eye-twitching breath,” Why did you pick this movie?”

“Well,” he paused,” I was hoping you’d get scared…”

She was immediately taken aback, face contorting in disgust as she pushed herself further into the corner of the couch,” What the hell-“

“So, I could hold you.” He moved his eyes back to her, eyes open now, and grin abandoned.

Yoshino’s face softened at the sentiment, then her nose scrunched again in annoyance, still looking at him narrow-eyed as she thought. With a long sigh and her token eyeroll, she finally spoke,” You can put your arm behind me.”

Kirishima immediately donned a wide smile, happily stretching his arm behind her so his fingertips grazed her shoulder. He shifted closer, their torsos still separated by a couple inches which were reinforced by the throw pillow she snatched up and immediately wedged between them. Still, she could tell he was more than pleased as she settled against the cushion and in turn, him.

Finally, their eyes turned back to the movie, Yoshino completely lost by that point, having paid no attention to anything besides Kirishima since they’d started. “You know,” she started, eyebrow quirked at a character having his fingers stepped on as he lay on the floor, ankle chained to a radiator,” I feel like this might as well be porn for you.”

He chuckled lightly, his grin directed towards her again and an eyebrow raised suggestively. “I would love it if you’d do that to me.”

“You are an absolutely disgusting fuck, ya know that?”


	3. Shame, Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kahcicamera here, showering you with thanks for being the best readers ever! I am so pleased with the reception we've gotten, and every comment makes my heart so happy! I can't say it enough, I know I'm being a big ham about it, but it's only because I mean it.
> 
> Here's the next installment, and I hope you like it!

As per tradition, Yoshino was in the midst of going through her closet as the next season approached, seeing what she would keep and what needed to be discarded and replaced with something new. Digging in the back of her closet she found many garments that had gone untouched for months, dresses, skirts, blouses, you name it, and even deeper underneath them, one suspicious purse.

She pulled it out slowly, brows furrowed as she tried to remember why she had carelessly shoved it so deep in her closet that it hadn’t seen the light of day in a long, long while. She turned it around in her hands, examining the exterior. _Had it been faulty? Perhaps it had been damaged…_ Suddenly, Yoshino’s face blanched in embarrassment. The handbag itself had nothing to do with why it had been hidden away. She brought a shaky hand to the zipper, her lips tucked as she slowly unzipped the main chamber of the purse, revealing the bright red fabric of the item tightly stuffed inside.

At the sight of it she was plunged into complete inner turmoil. It was all a big misunderstanding, of course. Immediately, she went about justifying why she had it in her possession, even if it was a conversation contained within her own head.

She hadn’t meant to take it, it just kind of… happened.

It was a night spent like many others, applying bandages and salve to a man who was obviously letting his elder beat him on purpose. Kirishima had shown up at her door at a godforsaken hour, the insincere grin on his face as she ushered him inside with an eye roll and gesture of the hand. He peeled the red garment off his back to reveal bruises blooming on his ribs, poking his fingers into them almost playfully to show her how the color changed with the pressure of his fingers. Yoshino had winced at the sight of them, large and a deep purple despite having only recently been dealt. After tending to his wounded torso he made his usual attempts to bargain for more time, asking to lay next to her when he knew the answer was no, she forced him out for the night and promptly went back to bed.

Yoshino had gotten up the next morning and there it was, his hoodie from the night before draped over the arm of her couch. At first she looked at it curiously, groggily trying to remember where it had come from. With a shrug she went about her morning and preparing breakfast.

As the day went on, she found the garment getting harder to ignore. While she sat there on the couch, cross-legged and eating some eggs out of a little bowl, her attention was continually brought back to it, just glances out of the corner of her eye and then she would refocus on her television. When she did her laundry for the day, eyeing it every time she passed through the main room as she gathered all her dirty clothes up and loaded it into the washer. Before she realized it, she had crossed the room and approached the couch, reaching out and running her hand over the fabric.

She pulled back suddenly, eyes wide with embarrassment as she realized what she had done. She forced herself to resume her morning routine, going to get ready in any other room where it would be out of sight, out of mind. It worked, for a little while, at least.

It was like some weird showdown after that, her eyes narrowing on the sweatshirt each time she passed the couch, a weird desire to touch it bubbling in her and numerous frustrated sighs as she stomped the urge down. She kept going about her chores, but continually found herself staring at it, drawn to it like shavings of iron to a magnet. After a few passes, she found herself beside the arm of the couch again, a groan escaping as she glared at it with a wrinkled nose. This time she didn’t stop with running her hand over it, she picked it up, holding it up in front of her torso, and as much as she tried to suppress it, she had to wonder how comfortable it would be to wrap around her shoulders and zip herself into it.

Yoshino looked around hesitantly, scanning for Kirishima, who very well could be watching her from anywhere at any time. She didn’t hear anything, there was nothing to be seen, she was alone in her room, not a soul there to see her give into the weirdest urge she had ever had. At least, up to that point in her life.

Quickly she shoved her arms into the sleeves and immediately let out a pleased hum. The fabric was soft and warm against her bare arms, and it was more than comfortable, she was delighted in the way it felt to be enveloped in a garment so much larger than she was. She couldn’t help but smile contentedly.

She fumbled around with the sleeves, flopping them slightly since they were too long for her arms. Without thought, she brought the extra length over her hands up to her face and breathed in deeply.

The scent that greeted her was pleasant; distinct, yet not overpowering. It had become familiar to her, she’d caught it in the subway, would catch a waft whenever he would bring his body closer than comfortable, it had even floated into a fever dream she’d had. The fragrance wasn’t one that she could name, but whatever it was, it was calming and warm and comfortable and…

_Oh god, this is weird._

She froze in shock, suddenly appalled by her own actions. Not only had she picked up someone else’s clothing, but she put it on and then proceeded to sniff it and even take pleasure in it. And still, she was still having difficulty removing the hoodie now that she had its soft warmth.

There came a knock at her door, and if she hadn’t already been in horror about the urges she had unexpectedly indulged in, she was now in a full-blown panic.

Yoshino shrugged out of the garment quickly, nearly tearing it off her body. That’s when she should have put it back where she found it. If she had just draped the garment over the arm of her couch where it had been left before no one would have every been the wiser. But that isn’t what she proceeded to do. No, prior to answering her door, she ran and shoved it into the fateful bag and both items deep into the back of her closet, a hasty “I’m coming!” yelled across her living space to whoever was on the other side of the door.

She would later convince herself that the only reason she would hide it was because she wasn’t thinking straight in her panic. Yoshino would never do something so embarrassing. No way, nope.

Trying to seem like everything was as normal as always, she opened the door to Kirishima, hoping that he would ignore her flushed face just like she was trying to ignore her furiously beating heart. Luckily for her, all he had done was furrow his brow, examining her momentarily, but shrugged it off easily and came in without questioning why she was so disheveled opening the door.

It took a few days for him to realize his sweatshirt was missing, and when he had finally asked if she had seen it, she should have given herself an out. She could have cooked up some reason, like she noticed how bad it smelled and threw it into the wash with her clothes. Or that she had hung it in the closet and forgotten to give it back. There we numerous things she could have said that would have let her off the hook.

She didn’t though. She denied having seen it, desperately willing away the redness creeping up to her cheeks. He eyed her once more, quirking his brow in suspicion as she refused to meet his eyes. Kirishima was damn perceptive, but instead of calling out her lie evidenced by what she felt was obvious body language, he let it go again, completely unconcerned from that point forward.

The hoodie never came up in conversation again.

After that moment, she never indulged in her desire to put it on again. But that wasn’t to say that every once in a while, more often than she would really care to admit, she would pull the garment out of her closet. She would bring it to her nose and breathe in deeply, and like the first time, she would be hit by that same embarrassment and banish it back to the depths of her closet. Suffice to say, it was not something she was proud of, that’s for sure.

Now it had been there for a long while, probably untouched for three months, maybe longer. Her face was buried in the garment before she even thought about it, frowning at the discovery that the smell had become faint. _She needed a new one…_

“Yoshino?” Her eyes snapped open, his voice forcefully shattering her nostalgic moment. “Inamori-san has the car ready whenever you want to go.” She could hear his footsteps getting closer, and a wave of panic fell over her again.

Immediately she tossed it back into the closet, standing and shutting the doors quickly and turning to face him as he entered the room. Her chest was heaving, her face flushed as she stood there, her hands holding the folding door shut. Kirishima froze upon entering her room, eying her warily, her body placed stance that was obviously guarding the closet. “You okay?” She smiled awkwardly, barely managing a nod in the affirmative. Yoshino quickly stepped away from the closet and grasped his arm, turning his attention away from the suspicious sight he had walked in on and nearly dragging him out of the room before he could discover her little secret.

And god, she prayed he wouldn’t notice that her face was burning with shame.


	4. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, Kahcicamera here!
> 
> First off, thank you, dear reader. I appreciate you. You being here and just reading this dumb little note makes my heart soar like a thousand butterflies.
> 
> Second, I'm sorry for the wait. Life is troublesome, but I'm back and I'm working on getting ahead so life can't meddle in my releases anymore. But I plan to make up for my brief absence, I promise.
> 
> Welp, without further ado, here is the next chapter! xoxo

Yoshino had to question what she was doing awake at such a godforsaken hour as she stood in the courtyard, groggily running a hand over her face as she attempted to rub the remaining sleep from her eyes. She had barely pulled on her loose clothing and stumbled out the door half-awake, greeted by the still darkness of predawn. This was different than the times she had begrudgingly left the comfort of her bed to mend his wounds, no, this time she was expected to perform physical activity. Now the cold morning air was nipping at her cheeks and she would rather be curled up in her futon.

Even worse, she had volunteered. Yoshino had asked if she could join him at this unholy hour, under the guise of curiosity, of course. And now she was regretting it more with every second that passed.

Hell, if she wasn’t so determined to stick it out, she’d let him lay in the futon with her and stare at her like the fuckin’ weirdo he is.

The reason she was internally fighting her strong desire to say ‘fuck it’ and go back to bed was simple: she had gained weight since coming to Tokyo. Every day it bothered her more, looking at the evidence in the mirror, feeling the way some of her clothes pulled a little snugger than they had when she’d bought them, frowning at the way her fingers kneaded into the soft skin of her belly.

Of course, she wouldn’t tell Kirishima about this underlying motivation. Knowing him, he’d just get all smiley and touch her hand lovingly and say all those stupid clichés like she was ‘beautiful no matter what’ and ‘there was no need to lose weight’, or whatever. It was all flowery bullshit, and she didn’t need to hear him say any of it. Just thinking about it made her annoyed over the pity he hadn’t even had the chance to extend yet.

Just the day prior she had even instinctually smacked his hand away from her stomach, and when he eyed her suspiciously she attempted to cover up such an odd reaction with a terrible lie about having cramps, to which he replied,” But it isn’t the 12th yet.” It wasn’t even a question, he stated it like a common-known fact. Yoshino was absolutely mortified, mostly at the fact that he had been monitoring her cycles, but damn, he wasn’t wrong. And she wasn’t about to go the rest of her life avoiding his hands on her skin.

Now she was staring at him, envying the still-sleeping sun as he crossed the courtyard to meet her. Kirishima paused for a moment, tilting his head as he studied her body language,” You can go back to bed-“

“No.” she snapped,” I’m not tired.” It would have been more convincing had she not yawned immediately after.

He narrowed his eyes on her, a condescending smirk on his lips, but he didn’t argue. “Then let’s go.”

It didn’t take long to realize this man was a monster, and his morning routine was fitting for that. Yoshino’s frustration only grew with the obvious fact that he was taking it easy on her, and still she couldn’t keep up. There was a certain amount of that she had expected, of course, he was near inhuman in strength and speed, and if she had been able to match his ‘light jog’ she would have been insulted at his underestimation of her athletic ability. But she was even more lacking than he’d seemed to have anticipated. 

She was barely able to stay upright after the first lap around the park, and the man hadn’t even broken a damn sweat. Glaring holes into the back of his head, she stubbornly pushed on. If she wanted to lose the weight she’d gained, she would have to push through the burning in her lungs. Only four more laps, she could do it, she would crawl if her legs refused to carry her!

But despite her determination, it wasn’t enough.

She lasted one more lap before she stopped, legs burning and shirt drenched in sweat clinging to her back. “Kirishima?” She called to him, her torso bent towards the ground as she gasped for air.

“Hm?” He was closer than she expected, with how far behind she was the entire time they ran.

“I didn’t have cramps.” She brought her head up, panting at the weight of her limbs.

Kirishima’s expression was flat as he shrugged,” I know.”

“How-“

“It’s not the 12th.” He reaffirmed. “Since you’ve been here, your menstrual cycle begins every 27th day after the last, and since it last ended the 16th, you’re due for the 12th this month. It _always_ lasts just shy of 6 days, and this first day you drink a different tea than your usual, for the pain. When it does start, you go to Inamori-san and the two of you go out to buy ‘hairspray’, but in reality, you’re buying menstrual products. In fact you don’t even own a can of hairspray.”

Her face wrinkled in displeasure at the detail he’d just spewed out so nonchalantly like he had memorized a textbook. “You’re a psycho.”

“Maybe,” he smiled at her,” but I pay attention to these things about you because I love you.”

She groaned at his words, hanging her head again as she continued trying to catch her breath. Her legs felt like they were going to give out under her.

God, when had she gotten so out of shape? It had to be his fault somehow. Yes, it was all the fancy dinners and dessert dates, Kirishima fed her well and often. And after graduating high school her activity saw such a sharp decline that she would be embarrassed to admit.

Yoshino was pulled back to reality by his footsteps, approaching her hunched form, feet coming into view as her head was still down and she braced herself with her hands on her knees. “You want to tell me why you really wanted to come with me?” He broke the silence, his voice lower now.

She thought for a moment, trying to decide what lie she could tell him that would be moderately believable, but after a moment of wracking her brain all she managed was a weak,” No.”

He waited for a moment, she knew he was waiting for her to raise her head, but she stubbornly refused to look up at him. Kirishima sighed above her, and she kept her eyes on his feet as he turned his back to her, pulling them away just as she was sure he would walk away from her. But he didn’t walk away from her, instead crouching low to the ground and motioning behind him to climb on.

“I don’t need you to-“

“If you don’t get on, I’ll throw you over my shoulder by force.” He cut off her protests, his voice taking an uncharacteristic tone of seriousness for a brief moment. Yoshino finally brought her head up to look at his wide back, opening her mouth to argue, but she couldn’t. She knew he absolutely would honor that threat regardless of what she could say in complaint. “What’s it going to be?”

And as much as she hated to admit, her legs felt like jelly and she wasn’t confident in her ability to walk. So she got on his back, but not without making it clear she wasn’t happy about it, huffing and murmuring about how much of a hassle he was being even though she was the one who was being carried.

For a while they walked in silence, cars beginning to leave their driveways and others making their way through the morning on the opposite sidewalk. She listened to his footfalls, her head laying sideways on his shoulder as she watched the dawn begin to break. This silence was hazardous for her, her face burning as she thought about how she was childishly lying.

She buried her face in the back of his neck, embarrassment painting her cheeks red as she murmured low,” I gained weight.”

“You did.” He nodded, his face forward as he continued towards the mansion gates now in sight. Her head snapped up, brow furrowed as she stuttered in response. “Approximately…” he shifted on his feet for a moment, before resuming their walk home,” 7 kilos, it seems.”

Immediately her face contorted in disgust at his accuracy. “Kiri-“

“But you don’t need to lose weight.”

She rolled her eyes at his expected response. Cue the flowery bullshit she didn’t want. “I knew you would say that.”

Kirishima stopped walking, his voice coming low and serious again. “And I mean it, Yoshino.” He waited for her to protest, his tone warning her it was not an argument she would win against him. “If anything,” his tone was light again, and though she couldn’t see his face she knew he had donned his defining grin,” it has accentuated the curves on you that I already enjoyed.”

“Oi, what does that-“ But before she could finish, the hand under her one of her thighs had moved, reaching backwards until he felt the soft curve of her bottom. And then he squeezed. “Ay!” She yelped, her fist coming against the side of his head by instinct as his hand pulled back to it’s original position supporting her leg,” Stop being so damn gross.”

He just laughed, a nice genuine laugh for a moment, before he began to move again. Yoshino leaned back into him, her head resting into the flat of his back, and they settled back into the silence again, watching the sun rise over the buildings around them. Despite such a serene moment, she could feel him chuckle under her as she softly told him she was never going on another jog with him for as long as she lived.


	5. Kirishima, Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, Kahcicamera here!
> 
> I bring you the next installment, the first in a sub-series of minis from Kirishima's point of view. While short, there is more coming, very soon. 🖤

**Tokyo, A Few Years Ago**

The woman above him moaned loudly as his fingers kneaded into her supple flesh, his tongue dancing circles around her core. He eyed her from his position between her legs, watching as she writhed under his touch. She was doing everything she was supposed to be doing, arching her back into him, vocalizing in desperate pants, clawing at his skin for stability, but he found himself watching her movements skeptically. If he was being honest, he didn’t care for the way she whimpered, the way she breathed was wrong even, but she was simply another pastime for him, an attempt to fill a void left in him by another woman, to satisfy a fantasy of _that woman_. No, this woman was just another conquest in an already long line of women he’d pleasured all the same. 

Her name was… it didn’t matter what her name was, he didn’t ask for it, he wouldn’t care what it was even if she told him. But Kirishima knew who she _wasn’t_. 

Being the gentleman that he was, he would finish her up, but he had no desire to feel her greedy hands roaming his body in a poor effort to reciprocate. He wasn’t going to find release with this one, but he’d at least finish what he started before sending this girl on her way.

He had chosen her for entirely superficial reasons, hadn’t cared to search for a personality beneath her tight dress. But what had drawn Kirishima to her was her hair, cropped to the chin with that uncommon violet shift to her dark waves. It wasn’t hard to get her to succumb to his charm, he just put on his mask of normalcy and approached her at the bar, already familiar with the words he needed to say to seal the deal. Their exchange in the club was short, and she led him to her nearby apartment rather easily, the girl giggling and touching lightly, sensually, as they walked. It was glaringly obvious that this woman was familiar with bringing strangers home for a quick fuck.

She didn’t even question the fact that the roundness of his face betrayed that he was not nearly of age to be engaging in sexual intercourse with her, but whatever.

Kirishima doubled down, not intending to punish her for his own indifference.

The moment she was finished he pulled on his clothing, his fingers working the buttons of his overshirt through the holes as he stared down at the woman lying on the bed in front of him. She was too busy coming down from her orgasm to even notice that he had pulled away, too busy panting to the ceiling. Before she could prop herself up on her elbows, confusion on her face as he did not come to join her, he was closing the door behind him.

He was a man, a very young man then, not lacking the experience to know it would be a waste of his time to stay. 

Kirishima left the woman’s building, venturing into the night, it would be morning soon. He pulled a small photograph from his pocket. His eyes widened, a smile tugging on his otherwise expressionless face as he looked at the subject. _Her_. It was almost like he was in complete awe each time he looked at her, unable to stop the words, "so cute" from tumbling out of his mouth. The woman who had briefly entertained his attention was nothing compared to Yoshino. 

No, their similarities began and ended with a similar shape of their hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I made a discord for the Raise wa Tanin ga Ii fandom. It's still a little barren while we wait for members to join, but feel free to hop on in there and introduce yourself while we establish!
> 
> https://discord.gg/Zt2VBpG  
> 🖤🖤🖤


	6. Kirishima, Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone, Kahcicamera here!
> 
> I apologize for the delay here, ya girl had some unfortunate bullshit to deal with for a little while, but I'm still trying to coax words from my brain and onto paper at least.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm enjoying trying to analyze Kirishima at a higher level, and I really hope I'm doing him justice for y'all.
> 
> Without further ado...

It was like looking at art, watching her as she slept. Where his world was dull and cold, she was vibrance and warmth, deep violets and fresh greens against the grays and beige he had become accustomed to. In her sleep the scowl she always had for him was softened, rosy lips slightly parted and dark lashes against blushed cheeks.

His eyes swept over contours that seemed unreal, her thin waist and wide hips, not to mention that blessed chest of hers that lent to countless fantasies he’d tried to satisfy elsewhere to no avail. In the warmth of the night she had kicked herself free of the blankets covering her, half of her body exposed to the night air in such an indecent way. Then again, she was supposed to be alone in her room, hidden from the hungry eyes of a near-desperate man. It shouldn’t have mattered that the t-shirt clung to her body like a mold and had risen up just enough to expose the infuriating little pink scar on her ribs, no one would have ever known that the shorts she wore in the comfort of her rooms were a little _too_ short, exposing the smallest glimpse of lace lining the garment underneath when they rode up ever so slightly. It took practiced control for him not to reach out and run his hand over her creamy exposed thigh with a feather-light touch.

Instead he focused on her face, the sounds of her breathing, the way her nose would twitch every so often as she dreamt. How he wished he could crack open her skull and peer inside. He often wondered if he ever made an appearance in her dreams, if her sleepy smiles were ever meant for him. Or even more so, he wished to be the receiver of the light moans that she would elicit so rarely as she shifted under her sheets, ones that realistically were probably not borne of a sexual nature by someone as inexperienced as she was, but that didn’t stop his trousers from constricting uncomfortably each time one tumbled out of her mouth into the silence of the night.

He could only imagine her manicured nails scraping against his back as his lips marked every inch of her silk skin as his own…

Kirishima was wrenched out of his thoughts by her sudden movement. She unconsciously pushed at the cover tangled around her hidden leg, her face wrinkling in annoyance as she adjusted until she was comfortably laying on her side, the blanket now pulled to cushion between her strewn about legs. Hesitantly, he lifted a hand, using the gentlest touch he could to brush away the hair that had fallen over her eyes, taking the following moment to study her. Finally, she had found herself cozy in her futon again, beginning to release a sigh that never came, but instead he found her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Yoshino’s hand flexed, her fingers searching for something that was missing. He watched for a moment, a smile tugging at his lips as he knew this moment was only for him. As lightly as possible, he placed his fingers in her palm. Her brow twitched once again, only to soften in the realization that she had found what was missing, and her hand moved on its own until it was grasped lightly around his. The contented sigh she had held finally released.

The resulting smile, that slightest upturn at the corner of her lips and the lifting of her sculpted cheekbones, was all his.

In her waking hours she touted her indifference towards him, but in her sleep she reached for him. He couldn’t tell her that, though, because surely she’d attempt to stop him from breaking in to hold her hand in the night. No, this was his own little secret, and by the time morning came he would be gone and she would be none the wiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alsooooooooo....
> 
> We have a discord now! As of this posting we have 20 members and we've been doing a lot of talking about the series, and we monitor for updates and let y'all know, and we discuss the series and some other stuff, but yeah, feel free to hop on in and introduce yourself! We've got a great bunch from all over the world and I literally cannot be more overjoyed.
> 
> https://discord.gg/Zt2VBpG


	7. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, kahcicamera here!
> 
> I know it's been a while, a long while, but I'm back and writing again. For real, this time. I'm sorry if this one is so short, but I'm working on more, for realsies.
> 
> I want to be clear, there will absolutely be things that diverge going forward between my fic and the manga as it continues releasing new chapters. At this point it's a bit unavoidable, unless I hiatus until we have more official chapters. There's a small amount of source material (we're on chapter 15.1 as of this release), and I am absolutely going to continue doing my best to keep the characters as in-character as possible and all my headcanons as backed up by canonical information as it can be. I can confidently say that I don't know what's going to happen next in the manga. But I want to write, so I'm choosing right now to move forward. 
> 
> I'll stop yapping now, here's the newest chapter.

It started with a movie. A stupid, cheesy, holiday romance where what’s-her-name fell in love with a generic-guy and then there was unnecessary drama as usual, but in the end they lived happily ever after. Of course, they did, they always do. A love story shoved in her face time and time again, endlessly retold in a million different ways, but still the same tired tropes that annoyed her endlessly. She could really do without it. However, the man on the other end of the couch had picked one of these near-identical movies for every movie night since mid-November.

It was after the 3rd week of these insufferable movies that she noticed it happening, little green sprigs popping up in weird places, just nonchalantly attached to the ceiling. It was just one at first, situated suspiciously in the entryway to her rooms, almost completely hidden by rafters so well that had she not sat down one day to take off some pesky heels and accidentally toppled over onto her back in annoyance, she would have never noticed it. For a moment she looked at it confusedly, unable to identify the small branch until she noticed the festive little bow tied to it. That perplexed stare turned quickly into a displeased scowl, his name rolling out of her mouth in annoyance.

Yoshino avoided walking directly through the middle of the entrance after that day, hugging the walls unnecessarily even when she was alone for fear that Kirishima was going to jump out of literally anywhere and immediately maul her with affection.

As the time to Christmas ticked down, more of the damned things appeared. In her home, in the main house, even attached to the entry of the compound to which one day two of the _kobun_ were forced to press their mouths together by an eager-to-humiliate _kyodai_. She didn’t even know how or when he was putting them up. There were 7 she had found in her living space, and at least an additional 14 found elsewhere around the estate. Some of them were in heights higher than any ladder they had owned, and she hadn’t noticed him obnoxiously climbing her walls to place tiny, white-berried branches in the most perplexingly difficult places.

“What are you doing?” Kirishima had asked her one day, watching her suspiciously as she awkwardly skirted around invisible barriers. 

She glared at him in response, her face as sour as ever. Her wordless reply only brought about a giddy grin, himself walking directly under the offending plants, taunting her. 

And then, just as swiftly as they had all appeared, they were gone. Every last sprig, mysteriously missing as if they had never existed to terrorize her and other unsuspecting residents of the compound. This only served to increase her paranoia, Yoshino’s eyes scanning every surface above her suspiciously, determined not to be caught off guard. There was no way she didn’t look like quite the spectacle moving about the estate, constantly pausing and thoroughly scanning all of her surroundings before continuing forward. She knew him, his ability to manipulate those around him, including her, to get the desired result. The moment she relaxed he would be there to pounce on the opportunity. 

Christmas came and went, with no sign of the branches reappearing. The New Year passed, several weeks since the last of the plants had disappeared into thin air, but Yoshino was still on alert, waiting for them to resurface unexpectedly. But they never did.

At least, not for a good few months.

It was nearly spring, long past the holiday season, when he finally caught her. “Yoshino,” Kirishima called to her, making her pause and turn to see what he wanted. He narrowed his eyes at her, grin sown into his face as he motioned upwards in a slight nod

She turned her attention to the ceiling of her living space, eyes going wide at the discovery of a single sprig of mistletoe, hanging directly above her. “Ah, fuck me.” She growled, a scowl replacing the expression of curiosity that had been there before.

“That could be arranged.” Kirishima smirked at her. His response only fueled her annoyance. But the core of her disappointment wasn’t with him, it was in her inability to play the long game as he had. She’d stubbornly refused to be trapped for months, but he outlasted her, catching her weeks after she’d let down her guard. Really, the man’s patience was commendable.

“Goddamnit, Kirishima!” He only chuckled at her scorching glare, taking a step closer to be underneath the small, berried branch with her. Her displeasure was clear, but she had to concede. He’d won, whether his tricks were underhanded or not. She closed the difference between them, his body stiffening as he obviously expected her not to give in with such brief complaint. Still, she kept the moment of their first kiss chaste and brief. Just because she was not a sore loser, she still had to protect her pride. Yoshino had to pull away quickly, too stubborn to give him any more satisfaction, even if deep down she had the tiniest pinprick of a feeling like she wanted to continue exploring the pleasant feeling of his lips against hers. Instead she walked away, waving him off annoyed, keeping her face turned away so he couldn’t see her blush furiously. “You are so fucking annoying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also~
> 
> Come join us on discord! We have about 60 members now, and we post any updates and spoilers, talk theories, and all that jazz.
> 
> https://discord.gg/Zt2VBpG


	8. Ringless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, it's me again. 
> 
> Here's another chapter. It's short because my brain has been scattered between like 6 different work-in-progress chapters, I'm still working on all of it and I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with the end result of this oneshot. But it's something, and I hope you like it.

“You don’t want to do that,” she titled her head towards the man as he pulled back the chair to her right. She didn’t even look up from her cocktail, fiddling with the straw idly, her head resting bored on her other fist. Of course, he did not heed her warning, proceeding to take the seat next to her at the bar. 

“Well hello there,” he started suavely. She couldn’t help but release an annoyed sigh, choosing to shift her chin onto her fist so she was looking away. “What brings a pretty girl like you to a bar like this?”

God, this man couldn’t take a hint.

Still facing away, she pursed her lips in irritation, taking a deep breath before donning her most polite smile. She turned to him, an insincere upturn to her lips and the sweetest voice she could muster,” I’m really not interested, thank you.” Yoshino returned to her drink, using her straw to muddle the blackberries that had sunken to the bottom of her glass. His honey-tongue wasn’t ever going to get him anywhere with any woman, especially her.

“Well why the fuck not?”

She couldn’t hold back the exasperated sigh that escaped her that time. The smile on her face was barely held together as she forced herself to look this douchebag in the eye once more. “I’m engaged.”

He narrowed his eyes at her left hand, a ring finger she knew was devoid of what he was searching for. “I don’t see a ring,” he stated arrogantly, a smirk sown into his face as he sat back in false triumph.

“Even if I wasn’t, I still wouldn’t go home with you.”

“He can’t be so great if you’re here all alone.”

“You can fuck off now.” Yoshino snapped, teeth clenched in annoyance.

“Now that’s harsh, honey.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, firm even though she rolled her shoulder in an attempt to release him.

“I would appreciate if you let go, please.”

“What’s wrong, we’re just talking.”

She moved quicker than he could react, seizing his hand and pulling the fingers back at a severe angle. Immediately he dropped to his knees, face contorting in discomfort as she applied more pressure to push his joints just past why they would have comfortably allowed. “I asked nicely for you to get your dirty fuckin’ hand off of me, you swine.” She seethed through gritted teeth. Yoshino’s eyes held his, hers unwavering as he trembled in fear. Even in the low light of the bar she could see the fear in his eyes, purple cast across his features from the neon sign on the back wall. He cringed further as she put more pressure against the joint, twisting his wrist uncomfortably.

“What are you doing?”

The woman’s voice quickly jolted her out of the rage fit she was having, looking around confusedly as she reacquainted with her surroundings. “Yoshino?”

She immediately released his wrist, stepping back wide eyed. For a moment she wondered if she should apologize to the man cradling his wrist on the ground. No, regardless of how embarrassed she was for physically assaulting a man in public, feeling the heavy stare of other patrons on her now that she was aware of the people around her once more, there was no way in hell she was apologizing to a douchebag who refused to take no for an answer. She didn’t even want to imagine how far he may have gotten with a meeker woman, willing or not. No, she wouldn’t apologize for putting another trash man in his place.

Instead, she grabbed two bags from their place on her stool and shoved her arms into her coat. “Tsubaki, we’re leaving.” She commanded, her cousin still staring at her with an eyebrow quirked in confusion. But she didn’t protest, taking her clutch from Yoshino and following her out onto the street.

The two women started down the sidewalk, the cold fall air nipping at their bare legs. The silence was uncomfortable, Yoshino brooding while Tsubaki pranced down the pavement as if nothing had happened. The woman had no shame, no sense of embarrassment, confidence levels that Yoshino could never imagine. Her thoughts kept jumping back to the man she’d left on the ground near the barstools, one moment regretting having moved aggressively against him and another regretting not having broken his wrist.

“Yoshinooooooo,” her cousin broke their silence with a whine, fake pout faltering as she bit back her giggles,” he was so cute, I could have taken him home!”

“I feel like I need to mention that you already have a man at home,” Yoshino rolled her eyes.

Tsubaki immediately whipped her head around, stopping dead in her tracks on the sidewalk, scowl on her face. “You don’t need to remind me.” She clipped.

Yoshino couldn’t help but crack a smile at her cousin. She never ceased to amaze her with her appetite, devouring men in a way she couldn’t imagine doing herself. Not long ago Tsubaki was known to have several men on rotation, a revolving door of cocks just waiting to rush over at her beck and call. Her cousin was fucked so good and so often she had no idea how the woman didn’t waddle. Even with her own fiancé at home, Tsubaki’s sexual appetite wasn’t sated. If Yoshino really thought about it, it was probably a major red flag regarding the success of their approaching marriage.

That wasn’t Yoshino’s business, though, and there was no way in hell she would bring it up.

Her cousin pursed her lips to the side, eyes narrowed as she studied Yoshino’s expression. Shrugging, she swung her arm around Yoshino, beginning to walk again. “Speaking of men at home… are you still mad at yours?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am shamelessly plugging our discord.
> 
> https://discord.gg/Zt2VBpG


	9. Pinhole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, it's me again, Kahci or Kuri or whatever I'm called now. Here's a new chapter finally, sorry for the crazy long delay because life has been super duper busy, but I hope you enjoy this!

Yoshino’s eyes were on him, scrutinizing from over the top of her book. She watched as he moved about the room, took in the way his muscles flexed under his t-shirt as he worked on her kitchen sink. She couldn’t help the blush that started crawling over her skin as she observed him.

She couldn’t pinpoint when it had started. When the wall of indifference she had maintained had given way. Maybe it was the time in the aquarium where he’d pulled her closer than she was comfortable, or one of the many times on the morning train where he’d shielded her body with his own. Maybe it was the way his long, thin fingers would be wrapped tightly around her wrist, his grip always gentle but still secure.

It only took the smallest ounce of emotion, the tiniest pinhole in the side of a sealed box, letting in the thinnest stream of light. Before she’d realized, the light was flooding in. It was the catch in her breath when he looked at her some way, the heartbeat in her ears when his body was too-near hers, the warmth that would engulf her like flames when he touched her. Before, none of it would have affected her, she’d have scowled and peeled his hands off of her in contempt. Now the mere brushing of his fingertips on her skin brought gooseflesh to the surface, heat pooling in her face as she hastily pulled out of reach.

When had she really become aware of him as a _viable man_?

It wasn’t like he was unattractive. She’d be lying if she had said she hadn’t found him to be eye-catching from the moment they’d first been introduced, that first meeting in his suit and those false glasses. He was a good-looking man, broad shouldered and defined jaw, angular eyes and _god, those hands_. She’d found herself looking at them far more than she could recall having before. Idle thoughts would distract her, wondering just what they would feel like when…

_No._

Yoshino shook herself out of the thought, refusing to go down that path. She wasn’t going to salivate over him while he was less than 20 feet away. Surely, she had more self-control than that.

Her book snapped shut abruptly, eliciting a look from Kirishima at the loud _snap_. She rushed to stand, turning her head away to avoid his eyes. “I’m going out to the garden,” she declared, dropping her book to the chair she’d just occupied and hurried out of the room. He’d said something in response, but she was already sliding the door shut behind her.

The fresh air was nice on her heated face. She stood there for a moment, letting the breeze come over her, eyes closed and head tilted to the sky. _Yes_ , she thought, _gardening alone would be a nice change of scenery._

Several minutes later she was wrists deep in a bed of _Ajisai_ when he emerged from her rooms. “Sink is fixed, Yoshino.” She turned, startled, catching him running a rag across his forehead. He’d removed his shirt, leaving the chiseled features of his abdomen on display, and _those tattoos…_

Yoshino swallowed thickly,” That’s great.” It sounded incredibly non-committal. Immediately she turned back to her flowers, cursing her shaking voice. “Thank you.”

Without asking, he joined her, shoving his bare hands into the dirt around her _Kikyous_ and pulling the weeds the had begun to sprout. She found herself watching his hands, _those fucking hands_ , working the soil. Strong, manly hands, large, so much contrast to the femininity of her own. She idly moved on to the pot containing her cousin’s namesake, her gaze never rising above his wrists. He was saying something, but she wasn’t listening, his voice was just background noise as her mind wandered once more.

He was just so skilled with his hands in so many ways. Surely, the girls he was seeing knew just how deft his fingers were. Ayano-san would have first-hand experience, it was good enough that she’d had an arrangement with him for quite a while. How many times, how many girls? Would he be gentle, his fingertips leaving fire as they trailed feather-light over her skin? Would it be intimate and sweet, or a passion-filled tangle of limbs, maybe that sweet mixture of tender but rough in all the right places? His teeth might nip at her skin as his lips trail from her own, down her neck, over her collarbone, and further until…

“Are you ok?” His voice wrenched her from her fantasy, like freezing water being suddenly dumped over her entire body, and she shivered with it. “You’re going to kill _Tsubaki_.”

Her eyes snapped down to the poor flower she’d just released from her hands, the soil all pulled up and misplaced from where she’d been grasping and unconsciously moving her hands about. Quickly, she pushed up to her feet, her face burning and intent to find a place to hide.

Kirishima’s hand shot out to stop her, concern sown into his brow,” Yoshino, wait-“

She wrenched her wrist from his grasp, her eyes wide with panic. She’d moved involuntarily, nearly shrieking,” Please don’t!” at him as she clutched her arm to her chest as if he’d burned her. He frowned at her, his arm frozen midair from where she’d pulled away so suddenly. She could see it in his eyes that the wheels were turning, that he was analyzing the moment, scrutinizing her. He was perceptive, he looked at her like he could read her mind. Her embarrassment was more than obvious, no, she couldn’t have him staring at her like that any longer.

Yoshino made a break for the door, yanking it open and pulling it shut behind her as quickly as possible, sliding the lock into place. Not that a lock would keep him out, but obviously she wasn’t in her right mind at this point. There was no way, it just wasn’t something she found herself daydreaming about and now he was everywhere. She couldn’t _stop_ noticing him. And now she had to worry about him identifying the thirst behind her gaze. He would _know_. He looked at her with the same hunger, if she was inexperienced and could recognize _that look_ , he damn well could. He would find out that she fancied his hands. Because it was of course just those hands that drew her attention, not his striking face or well-muscled figure.

_No._

Like a mantra, she repeated the words in her mind as she leaned against the door, chest heaving. _It’s not a problem. This won’t be a problem. It’ll pass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a shameless plug, as always:
> 
> Our server currently sits at over 320 members, and if you haven't joined we'd love to have you! We post updates, new chapters, talk about theories, and there may also be a dash of cute animal pics in there, too.
> 
> https://discord.gg/2HemUgW
> 
> We also have an official tumblr! I'm still working on that, but eventually I'll finish building that out and it'll be a nice place to check in, too.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rwtgi-fan-discord-official
> 
> Lastly, we've got a fic fest going currently, and the pieces from 6 participants (myself included) will go live here on Valentine's Day. I can't wait to see what others will write, and I hope I'll have lots more for you between the fest and a few WIP AUs I've got going as I get back into writing again.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
